Rise of the Gods
by snakeboy33
Summary: The Egyptian Gods were never to awaken, but when the Signers defeated the King of the Underworld, it sent a burst of power that shook the world, and stirred the gods. Set after the Grand Prix, so Sherry is a friend. No pairings so far.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Long ago, during the age of Shadow Games, the three Egyptian Gods rained supreme. Only certain chosen pharaohs could be the ones who would be allowed to control these mighty beasts. Those who attempted to control them, were struck down. Until one pharaoh once again sealed them away, into eternal slumber. For 5000 years, they slept. Until the Millennium Puzzle was once again completed, and they were shook from their slumber. However, the Shadow Games would once again end, this time forever. And the gods were sent to the Afterlife, and once again, sealed away.

For 100 years, they remained there. But, nothing lasts forever.

In Egypt, archeologists dug through large rock outcroppings, and old ruins, in search of ancient relics. The lead archeologist yelled instructions, and the people followed them. Eventually, they set off the dynamite they just laid, and an entrance was revealed.

"This is amazing," one historian explained," An entire complex." The people dug deeper, ignorant of the fact, that a great distance away, a war was going on.

The Signers were fighting the evil King of the Underworld and his slaves, the Earthbound Immortals. The power of the Crimson Dragon was within all of them, ready to release its strength at any time.

"Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal- Wiraquocha Rasca!" Yusei Fudo commanded. The dragon then speared through the Earthbound Immortal, and then zoomed away to the King of the Underworld, with the Crimson Dragon taking form.

Back in Egypt, the archeologists found the main chamber.

"Look at this!" one of them said. They ran over to a tablet, depicting a pharaoh fighting a sorcerer. A magician and a dragon were in battle. At the top of the tablet, were three great images, of all powerful beings. Unknown to them, card copies of those cards were buried at their feet.

Back in the city, the Crimson Dragon ran through the King of the Underworld, and with a roar, the evil entity was obliterated, releasing a mass of power.

In Egypt, a sudden storm then appeared, and the eyes of the three images glowed blue, red, and gold respectively. The land then shivered..and then shook. A great beam of light shot into the sky, and the temple began to collapse. People on the surface began to run away. If they were paying attention, the would've noticed a giant fist made of sand and rubble beginning to close around them.

The lead archeologist jumped to safety, while the others were swallowed into the earth. The man looked back with a combination of sorrow, and shock. After it all cleared, he went back, to search for survivors.

He knelt down, and found the ancient tablet, with the images on them. He also noticed an open case, and three cards lying on the ground.

In the sky, clouds resembling Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon took shape, but only for a split second when the lighting cracked. It was supposed to last for eternity, but it didn't. And with that, the Egyptian Gods awaken again.


	2. It Begins

It Begins

Yusei was riding home on his D-Wheel. It was a normal, peaceful day; no ancient, evil enemies came across and tried to kill him and take the power of the Crimson Dragon, heck he hadn't even dueled at all today. Since the WRGP ended, nothing major had happened, except for Sherry's joining into the group. She was a good duelist and easy to get along with, except for when it came to Aki. They could find anything to argue about, and for some reason, only Yusei could break them up.

Yusei chuckled to himself about the last topic they argued about, which was what they should order for take out. Putting that out of his mind, he focused on the road ahead of him. People would often shoot glances at him, but at the moment, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

Yusei looked around, and caught a glimpse of a tall figure wearing robes. When he turned his head all the way, the figure was gone. Yusei shrugged, and dismissed it as his imagination.

He finally pulled into the garage, and saw Bruno and Jack were already there. Bruno looked up from the computer he was fiddling with, and smiled. Jack rolled out from underneath the engine he was working with.

"What took you?" Jack inquired. Yusei shrugged as he climbed out and took off his helmet.

"Decided to take the scenic route," he answered calmly," Where' Crow?"

"Right here!" answered the orange-head teen as he walked down the stairs," A few late deliveries, plus I had to pick Rua and Ruka up." As if on cue, the twins entered right after Crow.

"Bruno!" Rua called upon getting in hearing range," Did you finish the modifications to my Duel Board?" Bruno grinned.

"Almost done, and I took the liberty of getting one for your sister as well," Bruno answered.

"Thank you," Ruka said before looking around," Where are Aki-san and Sherry-san?"

"I got a call from Aki and she said they were dueling," Yusei said.

"Well I hope they come back soon," Carly suddenly said, literally stumbling through the garage door," Hear a storm will be coming in fairly soon, AND, my sources say an advertisement for a new engine will be coming on tonight."

"You don't say?" asked Jack as he stood up. Carly blushed on moment.

"That's good," Bruno said," I've been looking for a new engine model, since our own are starting to wear down and those new power chips don't come cheap." Out of nowhere, the door burst open, and in walked an screaming Aki and Sherry.

"I'm telling you, I won that duel!" Aki yelled.

"No, I did!" Sherry protested," My Fleur de Chevalier was about to slice your Black Rose Dragon into mulch!"

"Did your forget that I used my Rose Restriction?!" Aki demanded," Which meant that your knight's attack power was zero?!"

"But I activated my trap, meaning it got it's strength back!" Sherry shot back. Yusei decided to go break it up.

"Alright both of you!" he called, and immediately, both of them turned to him with shining eyes.

"Yes, Yusei!" the said in union, but then glowered at each other and yelled at each other," SHUT UP!!"

"Who won in reality?" Yusei asked.

"I DID!!!" the both said, glaring at each other again. Yusei arched his eyebrow, meaning he wanted a straight answer.

"Well, technically it was a draw," Aki finally admitted," I had my Rose Restriction on her, so Fleur de Chevalier was helpless, and my dragon attacked."

"But I activated my Skill Drain trap card, which made the effect useless," Sherry continued," But then she activated Extreme Destruction, so we both took damage equal to our monster's attack."

"BUT I STILL WON IN A SENSE!!!" they yelled together again, and before they could start arguing again, Yusei got in between them.

"Look, doesn't matter who won or lost as long as you had fun, so can we just forget about it?" Yusei asked passively. After a moment, Aki and Sherry were friends again.

"Alright, now that one of Aki and Sherry's 'daily feuds' is done with, we watch that commercial now!" Jack declared. Everyone liked that, and sat around the TV. Rua and Ruka sat on the floor next to each other, Bruno just swiveled his chair to face the TV, Jack and Crow sat next each other on the couch, Carly pulled up a chair, while Yusei began to sit on the other couch, but when Sherry and Aki were on the verge of fighting over who got to sit next to him, he gave up and just leaned on the wall.

After a little while, the commercial began. Bruno, the tech geek he was, pulled out a pencil and paper.

"I have to memorize everything!" he muttered. A 3-D scale of the engine then showed up on the screen.

"As you can see," a voice explained," we have increased the hydraulic pressure, allowing for more time on the D-Wheel, which can aid in dueling. We also made the chip slots more numerous, allowing for more data to be on it."

 "More chip slots and more pressure," Bruno repeated as he scribbled it down. All of a sudden, the screen changed.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special report!" a woman's voice then said, with the news symbol on the screen. Jack snorted.

"Never fails, someone finds something interesting, and someone else gets in the way," he said. But he shut up in shock when he saw what came up next. On the screen, was devastated city, with a storm raging over it. Buildings were collapsed, there huge cracks in the ground, and cars were jumbled like models. Everyone in the room was awed but the chaos.

"As you can see, Egypt is recovering from the largest earthquake in its history, with Cairo in a state of total ruin," a reporter's voice said," Coincidently, these coincide with the findings of an ancient ruin, along with three legendary Duel Monsters cards, which the archeologist refuses to give out the names to until there public revealing."

"That's to bad," remarked Ruka," And I mean both the earthquake, and the cards."

"He, however, has given a hint, and said that they belonged to Yugi Muto himself," the reporter continued. Everyone in the room was astounded.

"Cards of_ the _Yugi Muto!?!?" Rua asked with excitement," Can't wait for their debut!"

"No one can," Crow seconded. Unfortunately, a power outage occurred right then.

"Oh great, just when it was getting interesting," Aki groaned. Yusei shrugged and walked over to the power mainframe.

"Shouldn't be too hard if Bruno, Jack, and Crow will give me a hand," Yusei said, and the two came over. However, Yusei and Crow ended up having to be a booster for Jack, who was a booster for Bruno, because it ended up that Bruno had to check the entire connection system.

"And we put this here, and this here, and we should have the power back now," Bruno said, but nothing came on.

"Nothing happened," Sherry said with dissatisfaction.

"So I observed," Bruno said as the guys got rearranged," Rua, why don't you flip on the lights. They should come on." Rua walked over to the switch, and turned it on.

The moment the lights went on, everyone screamed. Standing in front of the TV, was a tall man in white robes and a turban, with blank eyes, and round, gold earrings.

**(Author's Note: I will be forced to alter the decks of some of the characters to a certain extent, but not to much. My "Thank you"s to "Ghost Lord" for idea for story.)**


	3. Return of the Shadows

Return of the Shadows

Everyone in the room was in a state of shock, except for the man standing in front of the TV. He looked perfectly calm and at home.

Jack got in a fighting pose.

"Who are you?" he demanded," And what are you doing here?" The man calmly looked at Jack, and from his robes, he produced a golden item. It was in the shape of an Egyptian ankh. He held it up to Jack.

"Millennium Key, show me this man's mind and soul," he said softly. The item them glowed a bright gold, causing everyone to shield their eyes, when it faded, the item had disappeared into the mans robes.

"You harbor a spirit blinded by pride and anger," the man spoke," but inside of you lies a great force that can create much progress. You harbor the spirit of a mighty dragon." Jack growled.

"Enough with these fortune cookie tips!" Jack snapped," Identify yourself!"

"My name is Shadi," the man spoke slowly," Guardian of the Millennium Items, like the Millennium Key I just showed you." Aki looked thoughtful at that.

"Millennium Items?" she pondered," I remember someone at Duel Academy talking about that. In the Duel History class, but since it is beyond incredibly dull, I might have been asleep at the time." Shadi looked at her, and produced the Millennium Key again, and held it up to her. After the light appeared and faded, Shadi held it back down.

"You possess a spirit clouded in guilt and shame, but inside of you, you wish to be at peace with the rest of the world. You also are host to the spirit of a dragon," Shadi said out loud.

"Um...okay," Aki said with confusion. Carly then panicked as she tried to wrestle out her camera.

"A man who can read a person's soul!" she cried," What a scoop!" Shadi then used the Millennium Key on her.

"You possess a spirit that is shrouded by doubt and desperation, but you also have determination and loyalty," Shadi said," Within you is a power that I cannot fully see, but can create much power should you lead it in the right direction." Carly was so blown away that she forgot complete about her camera.

"Wow!" Rua cried with amazement," Can you do that on me?" To answer his question, Shadi, once again, checked his spirit.

"Your soul is filled with pride and fear," Shadi said," But also with love and caring. You possess the spirit of a great being of the future." Rua was ecstatic.

"Do that to Ruka now!" he cried.

"Rua, I don' think....," Ruka began to say, but Shadi had already done it.

"Your spirit is also filled with fear, and also with uncertainty, but will love as well," Shadi explained," You hold the spirit of a dragon." Yusei then stepped forward.

"Enough with this!" he said," Give us an explanation!" Shadi, then held the Millennium Key up to Yusei.

"Your spirit is filled with determination and care, but also with desire, for answers you don't have," Shadi said," The dragon within you is one of the mightiest yet." Shadi looked around.

"Who is the fifth servant of the Crimson Dragon?" Shadi asked. Crow came forward.

"I am!" he answered. Shadi held the key up to him.

"That is strange, you possess no dragon, but a great warrior instead," Shadi said," Within your soul, is caring and generosity, but also anger, for those who frustrate you." Crow blinked, and stepped back. Shadi then turned to Yusei.

"I have been searching for you," Shadi said.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"I need your help," Shadi answered," A great evil is coming, and only you can stop it now." Jack groaned.

"Great, another ancient evil bent on destruction," he grumbled," Just direct it to us and the Crimson Dragon will mop the floor with hit." Shadi then shot a look at Jack.

"This evil is greater than anything you have ever faced," Shadi hissed," A force greater than you can ever imagine." Bruno then spoke up.

"How can you know that?" he inquired skeptically. Shadi looked at him, and used up his item.

"Your spirit is filled with knowledge and willingness to help, but also with impulsiveness. I see know great power within you, but I can see the silhouette of a beast waiting to be released," he said," And to answer your original question, I have foreseen it". It was finally Sherry's turn to speak.

"How?" she asked, also with skepticism. Shadi held the Millennium Key up to her.

"Your spirit is plagued with revenge and hate, but also with determination and care. A great warrior rests inside of you," Shadi said passively, and then he put the Millennium Key back, and took out a necklace," The Millennium Necklace has given my the guidance I need. In fact, why don't I show you." The Millennium Necklace then glowed a bright gold.

The group then found themselves in the ruins a city, but the symbol on one of the destroyed buildings revealed it.

"NEW DOMINO!!" they all cried. Shadi then materialized next to them.

"Yes, if the evil is allowed to reek havoc," Shadi then pointed to the ground and statues of Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Demons Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon were on the ground. Everyone gasped in horror.

"This evil's ancient powers are all but unbeatable," Shadi said as they suddenly found themselves back in the room," Believe, me I should know, but I won't go into detail." The entire group fell the ground.

"So that is what the future holds?" Yusei asked weakly. Shadi nodded.

"Unless you can stop the advance of evil," Shadi explained," Then it is inevitable." Everyone was in a state of total shock and fear. Rua and Ruka were actually holding on to each other. Shadi stared at them. Yusei then looked up.

"Doest this have to do with the earthquake in Egypt?" Yusei asked. Shadi shook his head.

"No, those have to do with entirely different things," Shadi answered.

"What are they?" Jack asked. Shadi took a deep breath.

"The Egyptian Gods," he answered slowly, everyone then shot their heads at Shadi.

"As in THE Egyptian God Cards, the most powerful cards ever?" Carly asked. Shadi nodded.

"That's impossible, the Egyptian God Cards are just myths, they never existed," Jack protested. Shadi shrugged.

"I shall let you decided, but be ready, as the evil will begin the moment the Gods arrive," Shadi said," Which will be, tomorrow." Before anyone could be surprised that God cards were coming so soon, Shadi vanished.


	4. The Gods Return

The Gods Return

It was the day after Shadi's appearance, and everyone was shook up. They didn't know of what evil he could have been talking about. One thing they were quite sure about were the Egyptian Gods, since they never believed in them.

One day, they all met, which was also the day the God cards were going to show up.

"Well, we don't need to worry about the 'God cards', since they don't exist," Aki said," But what about that evil Shadi told us about?"

"I'm not sure, but your right about the cards, they never existed," Yusei responded," Whatever he was talking about, he talked like it was our fault."

"We saved the world!" Jack protested," Twice! How could this be our fault?"

"I guess we could find out in some time," Sherry said, she then leaned towards Yusei," I think I'm getting nervous." Aki's eyes the flared, and Black Rose Dragon seemed to appear behind her.

"Back off Frenchy!" she hissed. Sherry locked eyes with her, and Fleur De Chevalier seemed to appear behind her.

"What did you call me?" Sherry growled.

"Did I stutter?" Aki said dangerously, but then she slid next to Yusei," You certainly heard me?" Yusei sighed and rolled her eyes, as the two girls began fighting again.

**(Later that night)**

Spotlights were shining, signaling the arrival of Yugi Muto's cards. In one tall building, the premiere event was going on.

 The group of friends were all dressed for the occasion, with the expectance of Yusei Crow, and Bruno. Aki was in a red dress, with bright red lipstick on, and wore white gloves (done to impress Yusei). Sherry was in a pink dress, with pure pink lipstick, and also with white gloves (also done to impress Yusei). Carly was in her excuse of a dress. Rua and Ruka were both in their formal attire. Jack was in "specially-made" outfit, much to Crow's chagrin.

"I'm curious to what the cards could be," Ruka remarked.

"No kidding!" Rua said excitedly," If they belong to THE Yugi Muto, then what could they be?"

"They must be something significant, if so many people showed up," Bruno commented. As if on cue, the archeologist took the stage with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he cried as a picture of Yugi Muto appeared behind him," Is there anyone here who doesn't know of the legendary Yugi Muto, the greatest duelist ever?" Almost everyone cheered, except for the group.

"That's what I thought," the archeologist said with a grin," Now tell me, what about the Egyptian God Monsters?"

"They don't exist!" one woman yelled.

"They never did!" a man yelled.

"Just show us the cards already!" several people roared. The archeologist smiled mischievously.

"Don't exist?" he said," But take a look for yourself!" A curtain behind him pulled back, to reveal a wall with three cards behind glass, one blue the right, another red one on the left, and a yellow on on the top.

"Behold! Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra! The mighty Gods of Egypt!!!" the archeologist roared. Everyone gasped and started taking pictures.

**(Note: imagine a split screen with the entire group of friends with shocked looks)**

"I don't believe it!" Yusei said in awe.

"They do exist!" Aki and Sherry said together, almost dropping their respectively white and sky blue purses.

"The three most powerful cards ever!" Carly said, putting her camera on overtime," The greatest scoop ever!" Other reporters also took pictures.

To no one's knowledge, they were being watched. Somewhere in an unknown place, a man watched it all. He wore a hood, that hid his face. His shoulders were broad, and his arms were long and gangly. He had long legs, also seemingly gangly. His cape was a mixture of red and black, while his shirt and pants were both the color of darkness. His arms were folded

He watched over it in a pool of water in a small altar, with a stone chair next to it. The room around him was round, and wide, big enough for a Turbo Duel to go on. The room was lit with torches. The altar was in the center, and above him was a carving of a monster.

The man smiled darkly, and under his hood, his eyes narrowed.

"So, the Egyptian Gods have returned after all this time?" he said darkly," How interesting." He looked up at the carving above him.

"I'm going to need a large amount of Ka in order to absorb all the needed power," he said," Maybe only a few very powerful Ka, but I need to start somewhere else." The man stood up, and dug in his pockets. He produced seven cards, and looked at them.

"The Earthbound Immortals," he said," Their spirits will be a good start." The man held up them up to the carving, and each card glowed its respective color. The energy then was sucked from the cards, and absorbed into the carving. The carving glowed, and a piece of it seemed to pulsate with a dark purple light.

"Perfect," the man said with a smile," Now all I to do now is refuel what is left." He walked back to the pool of water, and sat down on the chair. He narrowed his eyes, and waved his hand. The pool's image changed to the team.

"The ancient power of the Crimson Dragon, along with its allies," he said slowly," Enough energy resides in each of them to refuel his strength." He waved his hand again, and its image changed to several, each one with the image a different duelist.

"But I'm going to have to find a duelist who can give them a sufficient challenge," he said," And who have Ka powerful enough to feed him to a certain extent, should they lose." The man then dipped his hand in the water.

"Who should I begin with?" he wondered out loud. Out of the water, he pulled a white cobra.

"Ah...the white serpent," the man looked back down on the image, as it changed to Yusei. The man then put his hand back into the water.

"And his opponent?" he pulled out a copperhead, the snakes then began striking at each other," The warrior of bronze." The image changed to a tall man in the crowd wearing a copper colored shirt and pants.

The man stood up after letting the two snakes back into the water, and produced another card from his other pocket.

"This card shall come in handy," he said, and looked back into the water, as the image changed back to the team.

Back in the museum, people were allowed to come up and get close up sights of the Egyptian God Cards.

"And to think, we spent all our lives thinking that they never existed," Crow said," Just goes to show you."

"I bet they could beat any of the Earthbound Immortals," Ruka remarked.

"I would love to use one of them," Rua said with awe. Yusei walked up and took a close look at each card.

In the back of his head, he heard a roar. Aki walked up next to him.

"Something bad is going to happen," she whispered.

"That much I can definitely see," Yusei responded.


	5. Bronze Medal Part 1

Bronze Medal Part 1

The snake handler sat on his chair in front of the pool, studying the image. However, this time he wasn't alone. The same man that the copperhead represented stood at the foot the stairs that led to the altar.

"Promise me this, you shall give Yusei Fudo the greatest challenge possible," the handler said. The man smirked.

"I intend to make sure that you see your money's worth," he declared. The handler then threw him a card.

"You're going to need this," he said. The man smiled.

"This will deserve a place without a doubt," he said.

"I expect a good run, because if you don't, then you will have to deal head on me," the other man said darkly.

"Don't worry," the other guy insisted, as he mounted a Duel Runner, and rode out of the room through a long corridor, and the door closed behind him. The handler looked into the water, and saw the white cobra and the copperhead surface and slither along the top. He slid his finger along the backs of both snakes.

"Let's see how you fair," he said calmly, as Yusei's image appeared in the water.

At the garage, Yusei was working in it alone (since Jack was at his cafe, Crow as at work, and Bruno had gone to look for engine parts), when he heard the sound of an engine turned on.

"About time!" he said, thinking it was one of the guys, when he got out however, he saw another guy getting off of a Duel Runner. The Runner itself was strangely shaped. It was the color of polished bronze, and was long and wide, with a pointed end in the shape of a jackhammer tip. The back was shaped like a hammer's blunt. The seat involved him sitting back.

The rider was tall and muscular, with low set shoulders. He wore a jumpsuit the same color his runner. His helmet looked like a worker helmet, except it had a visor. He took of his helmet, and revealed that he spiky copper hair, and a chiseled face.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded.

"Don't worry, the name's Copar," the man answered with a grin," I was in town and I heard of a skilled duelist named Yusei, and I thought I'd give him the little get go, see how good he really is." Yusei arched his eyebrow.

"You mean you want a duel?" Yusei questioned.

"I'm not talking in a different language last time I checked," Copar sneered. Yusei smiled.

"You've got yourself a match!" Yusei declared.

As they got in the highway, they got prepared.

"You ready?" Yusei asked with a grin.

"Is that rhetorical?" Copar shot back. They both activated their Speed World 2, and began riding, while the cars moved out of the way.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!!"

Copar: 4000 LP

Yusei: 4000 LP

In the lair, the mysterious man was watching in his pool. He noticed the cobra and the copperhead begin fighting. He smiled.

"I'll go first!" Copar said quickly," And I play the Speed Spell, Unity of Shadows!" A card depicting two fists of darkness closing around a source of light.

"What does that do?" Yusei questioned.

"You'll see soon enough, but first I removed it from play. Then I summon Copper Spirit **(1700/2000) **in defense mode!" Copar declared, and a copper colored ghost took form, and took a defensive pose," I'll lay one card facedown, your move!"

"Perfect!" Yusei said, as he drew," And I summon Speed Warrior** (Author's Note: Only monsters of my own creation will show stats)** in attack mode!" The warrior sprung up, and began dashing.

"I play two cards facedown!" Yusei finished.

"Is that it?" Copar sneered," How pathetic! I summon my Metal Miner **(1000/1600)** in attack mode! Then I switch Copper Spirit to attack mode as well!" A tall worker of sorts carrying a hammer stood up, as did Copper Spirit.

"Now my servants attack!" Copar ordered, as the two monsters struck forward.

"Trap activate! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei yelled," This will neutralize your first attack! And then Quick Trap will activate, letting me activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow activate again!"

"Stalling won't help you, I end!' Copar said.

"Good!" Yusei declared as he drew," I now summon Junk Synchron, and then tune my two monsters together, to bring out Junk Warrior!" The warrior took its pose next to Yusei.

"Now destroy his Metal Forger!" Yusei ordered, and the monster did.

Copar: 2700 LP

The cobra snake managed to get a chokehold on the copperhead with its coils. The handler raised his eyebrow, and turned back to the match in the pool.

Copar looked unfazed.

"Metal Forger's effect activates, letting me add a Earth attribute to my hand!" Copar explained. Yusei cringed.

"I end my turn," he said.

Copar drew and smiled.

"I activate the Spell Card, Ancient Mine!" Copar declared.

"You can't do that while Speed World 2 is in play!" Yusei yelled.

"I beg to differ," Copar said with a smirk," Remember Unity of Shadows? As long as it in my removed from play zone, the effects of all Field Spells are negated! Meaning we can play any Spells we want!" Yusei gasped.

"Through Ancient Mine's effect, I can summon two Lvl 2 or lower Earth monster's from my hand in attack mode, I summon my two Lvl 1 monsters, two copies of Copper Fiend **(600/700)**!" Two small imps made off copper metal appeared.

"I then normal summon Alloy Dragon **(0/2000)**!" Copar yelled. A multicolored dragon took form.

"A Tuner monster!" Yusei cried.

"Exactly, and now I'm tuning my Lvl 1 Copper Fiends, my Lvl 3 Copper Spirit, and my Lvl 2 Alloy Dragon!" Copar yelled, the classic synchro scene took place, and from the light appeared a silhouette," I call forth, Copper Dragon **(2400/2500)**!" A great dragon with a head looked like an angler fish head, and a fat body and a long tail, made entirely out of copper took form.

"Oh no!" Yusei cried.

"Afraid so! And when Copper Dragon is summoned, I destroy one Trap on the field!" Copar yelled, as Yusei's Scrap Iron Scarecrow as destroyed.

"Now Copper Dragon, destroy Junk Warrior!" Copar ordered. The dragon took a deep breath, and spat out a a bronze colored beam of light that destroyed Junk Warrior.

Yusei: 3900 LP

Meanwhile, the copperhead managed to wriggle itself free, and faced the cobra again. The man smiled darkly.

"Go on, fight Yusei," he said," Your energy shall fuel his strength, cause with that card out of play, you have entered a Shadow Game. You lose, you lose your Ka, and by extension, your soul!"

His eyes bore down on Copar with his Copper Dragon against a defenseless Yusei.

**(to be continued.)**


	6. Bronze Medal Part 2

Bronze Medal Part 2

_(Previously:_

"_I was in town and I __heard of a skilled duelist named Yusei, and I thought I'd give him the little get go, see how good he really is," Copar said._

"_RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!"_

"_I call forth, Copper Dragon!" Copar cried._

_(And now the continuation.)_

The rest of the team was looking for him, except Bruno and Carly who were at the garage, scanning the computers, trying to find a trace of Yusei anywhere. After splitting up, the team regroup and continued riding. Rua and Ruka were on their Duel Boards, while the teens were on their Duel Runners.

"I couldn't find him anywhere!" Crow said," Any of you guys?"

"Unfortunately no," Jack answered," We can't seem to contact him." Rua then spotted something.

"Look!" he said pointing, and the group all looked over, and saw Yusei and Copar dueling.

"Yusei's in a duel!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Who's he dueling?" Aki asked.

"Who knows?" Sherry responded.

Back at the duel Yusei was in a bad position, as was the cobra that represented him. It was cornered by they copperhead.

"How interesting, the bronze serpent is overcoming the white serpent," the man remarked, as he turned back to the duel.

"I draw!" Yusei declared," And I summon Roadrunner in defense mode!" The small bird took form.

"I place one card facedown, and that's it!" Yusei completed.

"Very well then," Copar said," And now I activate the effect of Alloy Dragon, when it used in a Synchro summon, it is now re-summoned in defense mode! Now Copper Dragon, fry that bird!" The dragon spat its beam, but Roadrunner deflected it.

"Oh yeah, the monster effect," Copar remarked," But no matter, because it lets me activate my facedown! I activate Metal Scatter!"

"What's that?" Yusei demanded.

"This card lets me summon any monster from my deck when I can't destroy a monster through battle, but the monster has to have its Lvl equal to the same monster," Copar explained," I summon Silver Fiend **(700/700)**! I then activate Inferno Reckless Summon, letting me summon my two other Silver Fiends! I then activate Cost Up, increasing the Lvl of one of my monsters by 1! I increase Alloy Dragon's!" Yusei cringed, this strategy was the same way he summoned Copper Dragon, and he now had all the amenities.

"He has almost enough monsters to perform a Synchro Summon!" Crow cried. Copar smiled cruelly.

"And now....," but suddenly a voice hit his skull.

"Not yet," it whispered, it was the voice of the snake handler.

"On second thought, I end my turn," Copar said grudgingly. Yusei looked surprised.

"But why?" Yusei questioned.

"What's it to you?" Copar snapped, and Yusei frowned.

"I draw!" he exclaimed.

"Why didn't he summon a Synchro monster, he had the necessary monsters?" Sherry asked.

"He probably wants to inflict more damage," Aki answered.

"Of course the violent psychic duelist answers that," Sherry said. Aki glared at her.

"Coming from the overconfident snob!" Aki hissed. Before they could argue, Jack sighed, slowed down to he was even with them. He reached over, peeled Sherry's hand off of one of her handlebars, and cranked the accelerator, sending Sherry forward.

"I summon Drill Synchron!" Yusei declared," I then activate the Trap card, Speed Scatter, which can only be activated from my hand, and it gives me 4 Speed Counter! I then activate the Speed Spell, Rapid Revival! This lets me bring back Speed Warrior! Now I tune them all together, to Synchro summon, Drill Warrior!" The drill based warrior took the stage.

"Now attack his Copper Dragon!" Yusei yelled. Drill Warrior struck forward, and struck forward its drill, while the Copper Dragon focused its bronze beam, but before it fired, Drill Warrior hits its mouth, and both were consumed with smoke.

When it faded, Drill Warrior was still standing.

"What!?" Copar cried," Both should've been destroyed!" He then noticed that Yusei had activated Mist Body, making Drill Warrior invincible through battle.

"So you learned how to use the effect of Unity of Shadows to your own advantage?" Copar said. Yusei grinned.

"I was lucky I accidently put this card, along with other normal Spells, in my Turbo Deck," Yusei said. His friends were amazed.

"Using normal Spells in a Turbo Duel?" Jack cried," I never knew you could do that!"

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

"Fine then!" Copar yelled," You'll regret not attacking my other monsters, cause now I tune all my beasts together, to synchro summon, Silver Dragon **(2500/2000)**!" A great dragon with a square head, one horn on its nose, broad wings, a long pronged tail, and a thin body made of pure silver took form and let out a great roar.

"You're warrior might be unaffected by attacks, but not be special abilites!" Copar yelled," I activate Silver Dragon's effect! By skipping the Battle Phase, I can destroy one of your monsters, and deal damage equal to half of that monster's attack!" A silver orb of light appeared on the dragon's one horn, it turned into a beam of light that destroyed Drill Warrior.

Yusei: 2700 LP

"Yusei!" Aki and Sherry yelled in union.

Back at the altar in the room, the snake handler watched as the copperhead began to constrict the cobra.

"Intriguing," he remarked.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yusei cried," I then activate Synchro Flash! Which lets me summon one Synchro monster that was destroyed last turn, so I bring back Drill Warrior, but its attack is halved!" The warrior returned.

"I then normal summon Nitro Synchron!" Yusei yelled, as the small creature appeared," And now I tune my monsters together!" The classic synchro scene began.

"_Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon_!" Yusei yelled, as the great white dragon burst into the sky, spreading its wings, and letting out its trademark screech.

"Yusei's got Stardust Dragon!" Ruka cried happily.

"He's practically won now!" Rua chimed in.

In the dark room, the cobra managed to begin to wriggle free of the copperhead.

"Hmm," the handler blinked.

"I see you don't have another Mist Body on hand, so I suppose this is it?" Copar said, arching an eyebrow.

"You know me too well," Yusei said with a smirk.

"Gee thanks," Copar said sarcastically," And now the effect of my Alloy Dragon activates, and it returns to the field!" The small dragon reappeared in defense mode.

"Then, I activate Silver Dragon's effect! I skip the battle phase to turn your dragon into real pile of dust!" Copar sneered. The dragon tried to fire its beam, but Stardust Dragon turned itself into light.

"You forgot, Stardust can negate a card destroying effect by sacrificing himself!" Yusei declared," Victim Sanctuary!" The light then zoomed down, and destroyed Silver Dragon.

"He got rid of Silver Dragon!" Aki declared excitedly.

"Through Silver Dragon's other effect, I can play another earth monster from my hand immediately!" Copar cried," I summon Golden Fiend **(1600/1500)**!" Yusei clenched his teeth as the golden creature took form.

"Could he be planning to summon another dragon?" Ruka asked.

"I hope not," Sherry said.

"Its your move, and now Stardust Dragon comes back!" Yusei said, and his monster returned to his field.

"At last!" Copar hissed, as he drew, and he then smiled," Get ready! I tune my Lvl 4 Golden Fiend with Lvl 2 Alloy Dragon! Come forth, Golden Dragon **(2800/2500)**!!" A great dragon with a head shaped like an alligator head with bird like wings, long talons, and a broad chest and thin torso took form. It was made of solid gold. The Golden Dragon let out a great roar.

"Its stronger than Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried.

"Very observant," Copar sneered," Now Golden Dragon! Destroy his dragon!" The dragon focused a golden light in its mouth, and shot if forward, wiping Stardust clean off the field.

Yusei: 2400 LP

The copperhead tightened its grip on the cobra.

"This duel is having more twists than expected," the man said passively, as he watched the two duelists in battle, and their snake counterparts also fight.

"Now Golden Dragon's effect, when it destroys a monster, you must removed one card from your deck to the graveyard!" Copar yelled," Your move, now do it quickly!" Yusei drew after removing the card and smiled.

"I play the Spell card Stars Above! This lets Stardust Dragon make his comeback!" Yusei said, as the dragon reappeared.

"What good was that?" Copar asked.

"You'll see, cause I equip Stardust Dragon with Shining Strength, which gives him 500 more attack points!" Yusei declared. Stardust Dragon roared as the power surged through him.

"Now destroy Golden Dragon!" Yusei ordered," Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon fired his breath weapon, and blew away Golden Dragon.

Copar: 2400 LP

The two snakes finally freed themselves, and face each other.

"I activate Golden Dragon's effect, it lets me summon any Earth monster from my deck!" Copar yelled," And I choose Platinum Fiend **(2100/2000)**!"

"I end my turn," Yusei completed.

"Perfect, because this ends here and now Fudo!" Copar yelled," Alloy Dragon now returns, and now I tune my Platinum Fiend with my Alloy Dragon to Synchro summon my ace!"

"Are you telling me all those monsters that came earlier weren't his aces?" Crow cried in disbelief.

"_The dirt is consumed by all the combined forces of metal_," Copar chanted," _This brings forth forth the true power of the earth! Synchro summon, come forth, PLATINUM DRAGON _**(3100/3000)**_!!!_" The huge dragon let out a massive roar. It had a head that looked like a filled lizard, with a small frill around the back of its head. It had broad, bat-like wings, massive claws that seemed almost as long as its arms, a long whiplike tail with a barb at the end, and a body made of solid platinum.

"It is still stronger than Stardust Dragon!" Sherry cried in dismay.

"Now Platinum Dragon! Destroy Stardust Dragon, with Metal Fusion!" Copar ordered, and that's what Platinum Dragon did. Before it hit, Yusei held up his card.

"I activate the effect of my Shield Warrior in my graveyard, which you sent there with Golden Dragon!" Yusei declared. The image of Shield Warrior appeared, and blocked the hit.

"The effect of Platinum Dragon now, when it deals damage, I can select a monster and the field, and my opponent loses life points equal to the level of that monster x200!" Copar declared. The dragon spread its wings, and rained down liquid metal over Yusei.

Yusei: 700 LP

"One more hit, and Yusei will lose!" Aki cried with her own dismay.

The copperhead pinned the cobra, and began driving its fangs into it.

"Perhaps I'll get the Dragon head sooner than I thought," the handler noticed.

"I won't lose!" Yusei declared," I draw!"

Everything just shut down, as Yusei looked at his card. Copar, and Yusei's friends all stared at him, waiting for the result.

"I activate Megamorph!" Yusei yelled.

"NO!" Copar cried.

"Yes!" Yusei responded. As Stardust Dragon's power increased to 6000 (Shining Strength was still active), it roared.

The cobra freed itself, and drove its fangs into the copperhead's head.

"Now end this!" Yusei yelled," Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon launched his attack, and Platinum Dragon was blown to smithereens. Copar roared in pain as his life points dropped.

Copar: 0 LP

After the holograms faded, and the runners were still active, a black fire ignited on Copar, much to everyone's, including Yusei's, horror.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Copar cried, as from his body, soared the likeness of Platinum Dragon, and it faded into the distance. Copar's body immediately went slack, as the runner slid to a stop.

Yusei quickly dismounted, while his friends finally found a way up to his level, and ran after him.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, as he put his hand on Copar's shoulder, but when they pulled him up, Copar's eyes were completely blank and emotionless. Jack put his hand to his neck.

"He's alive," he said.

"Then why...," Rua never finished, as Yusei pulled out Unity of Shadows.

"This is the card he used to 'shut-down' Speed World 2," Yusei explained.

"I wonder what else it can do?" Crow said, but suddenly, the card just burst into light quite literally and faded away.

"What could that be?" Aki asked.

"Who knows?" Sherry responded.

Yusei narrowed his eyes. He knew it wasn't over.

Back in the room, the copperhead slumped to the ground, dead, killed by the white cobra. The handler raised an eyebrow, as he picked up the copperhead's body. He then gently picked up the cobra in his other hand, and let it back into the pool. The man looked up to see the image of Platinum Dragon soar through the walls, and soak into the monster carving, as a piece of monster materialized. He held up his hand, and Unity of Shadows returned to it.

"How interesting?" he said, before throwing the snake back into the pool. It sank to the bottom, revealing hundreds of writhing serpents, as the pool was much deeper than it seemed. The copperhead, was then started to be swallowed.


	7. Copied Part 1

Copied, Part 1

The snake handler stared at the pool, studying it, waiting for a snake to emerge.

"Come on, who will it be?" he asked calmly, but with obvious impatience. Eventually, a snake slithered to the surface. The handler, arched his eyebrow, and gently picked it up. Immediately, it started striking at him aggressively. The snake was a black mamba with a strange red tint.

"So, he is the next target?" the man spoke passively as Jack's image appeared," How intriguing. But who is his opponent to be?" He spotted another snake move to the surface, and he picked it out. The snake was a red, black, and yellow king snake.

"The mimicker? Interesting," the man said, as the image of a woman appeared in the water," I must find her." The man stood up, and looked at the carving above him, so far, only its hand and upper arm was glowing a dark color.

"I need more power to give him," he said passively, and picked the Earthbound Immortals from his pocket, their spirits now gone, inside the carving," These bound beasts may be devoid of their spirits, but not their attack points and monster effects, they might still be useful yet." He looked into the pool, and at Jack's image.

At the Blue Eyes Mountain, Jack was enjoying his coffee, and was just staring across the road. He then heard a D-Wheel, and turned to see Crow riding up.

"What're you doing?" Crow demanded.

"I didn't know you were blind," Jack said with a smirk and a sip.

"You're supposed to be job hunting, can't you land a decent one?" Crow snapped," Everyone has a job, Yusei's a handyman, I'm a delivery guy, Bruno's a tech assistant, Aki's a hired gardener, and Sherry's a waitress **(you try thinking of a job for her)**."

"Yes I am," Sherry herself said as she walked behind Jack, handing him his bill," Crow's right, you need to contribute, and I don't mean with your Red Demons Dragon! And don't think just because we're friends, I'll give you any leeway with your cost!" To illustrate her point even further, Sherry pointed to the bill, which was $30 **(yen is too complex for me)**.

"That's it, if you guys are going to jerks about it, then sit back and watch!" Jack growled, before standing up and walking away.

"How long do you think it will be before he gets fired?" Sherry asked.

"Three minutes I bet," Crow answered.

Jack's first attempt was at a sculpture store, but he carved the symbol of the Crimson Dragon on each of them.

"The Crimson Dragon is a mighty creature, in fact, these rocks aren't worthy of baring his mark," Jack declared. He was kicked out the next second.

His next job was at a card shop, but he failed at that as well when he threw away all other Dragon type monsters.

"The only true dragons are Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black Feather Dragon **(yes this is a real card, Crow has it)**, Stardust Dragon, and Red Demons Dragon," Jack stated proudly. He was kicked out again.

His final attempt was at a diner, but he ate the food made for the customers.

"This meal is worthy of Jack Atlas!" he stated. After being kicked out, he strode, still very proud, away. His friends watched him.

"Maybe we can help him," Aki suggested.

"Why should we?" Sherry responded," He needs to learn something."

"I think its a good idea," Yusei said. Sherry then spun in his direction.

"If Yusei thinks its a good idea, then it definitely is!" she declared, grasping his hand. Aki, then grabbed Yusei's other hand.

"Get your hands off him!" she hissed, and then looked at Yusei with shining eyes," You really think my idea is good?" Yusei just sighed.

Yusei decided to give Jack a go with the job as a fixer. Their first job was to help a guy with his car. Jack began to route it. Yusei watched him the back.

"Good start," he said with a smile," This might be for you." Unfortunately, Jack pulled one thing, and a huge spurt of soot exploded from the exhaust tube in the back, and into Yusei's face. Jack walked away.

"This car was clearly not worthy of being fixed by Jack Atlas," he said, Yusei sighed as he watched him go, and reached for a nearby rag.

Bruno decided to see how Jack would do with electronics. He took Jack with him to one job at a person's home with her computer, and Bruno worked with the connections, Jack watched.

"This is not too hard if you know what each wire does," Bruno explained," Get ready to turn it on!" Jack then pressed the on button.

"Not now!" Bruno cried, but it was too late, and Bruno was giving a shock.

"Not taking the King's ideas," Jack said with a arrogant look as always.

Aki then decided to help him by showing him gardening. She trimmed some of the bushes with a large weed trimmer.

"This is something you can't screw up," she said, wiping her brow. However, Jack came in with a huge lawn mower, and cleared the whole bush.

"They are not true plants!" Jack yelled. Aki's employer's jaw dropped.

"You're fired!" she cried, and Aki sighed and walked away, with Jack in tow.

Later in the day, Jack was riding his D-Wheel alone, since Crow and Sherry didn't want to help.

"I don't understand these people," he said," They don't recognize my worth!" Suddenly, there was a sound of D-Wheel behind him, and Jack turned, and saw a camouflage colored D-Wheel coming his way, it was long and thin, and low to the ground, so the rider was practically lying down. Jack stopped, and so did the person's runner. The rider got off, and took of their helmet, it revealed a feminine face, short, dark green hair that reached just at the shoulders. The woman smiled.

"Identify yourself!" Jack ordered.

"My name is Chamelea," the woman answered with a smile," I've been promised everything I desire to defeat you!"

(Flashback)

Chamelea stood at the foot of the stairs at the altar.

"Defeat Jack Atlas," the snake handler said," And I shall give you what you want." Chamelea smiled hopefully. He threw her a card.

"Use this," he said passively.

(End flashback)

"Duel me!" Chamelea yelled. Jack smiled.

"You think you can stand a chance?" he sneered.

"I know it!" Chamelea snapped.

"If your so confident, then put your money where your mouth is!" Jack yelled, as he mounted his runner again, and Chamelea did the same.

"RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!!"

"Ladies first!" Chamelea said," And I play Unity of Shadows!" Jack gasped.

"That's the card Copar played!" Jack cried.

"I see your familiar with it, so you should know that when Unity of Shadows, its removed from play, and now the effects of Speed World 2 are negated!" Chamelea yelled. Jack smiled.

"Good thing I accidently packed in Normal Spells," Jack muttered.

"I play a card facedown, and that's it!" Chamelea finished.

"My turn!" Jack said, and he smiled at his hand," I summon Dark Resonator!" The small fiend took form.

"I then play Double Summon, and then I summon Ogre of the Scarlet Scarecrow!" Jack yelled as the ogre took form,"Next, I activate Level Jab, which increases a monster's level by one! I then tune my two fiends together!" The synchro summoning took place.

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!_" Jack chanted, as the great red dragon took form and roared. Chamelea smiled.

"Now attack her directly!" Jack ordered," Absolute Power Force!" The fire gathered in the dragon's fist, and he struck forward.

"Trap activate!" Chamelea cried," Negation Summon! This lets me negate your attack, and summon a Lvl 1 monster from my hand! I summon Copycat!" The dragon's attack faded, and the mirror carrying spell caster took form.

"What good is 0 attack points against Red Demons?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"A whole lot with this monster!" Chamelea said with her own smirk. The reflection of Red Demons Dragon appeared in Copycat's mirror.

"Through his effect, Copycat gains the attack points equal to one monster on your field!" she said, as Copycat's power grew," Then I equip him with Opti-Camouflage Armor!" Copycat then began to shimmer and fade slightly.

"This lets a Lvl 1 monster attack directly!" Chamelea said with a grin," Now attack my servant! Absolute Power Force!" The mirror shot a ball of fire from it, and struck Jack.

Jack: 1000 LP

"I won't fall!" Jack yelled.

"You will!" Chamelea said with a smile, but then it faded, and she spoke solemnly," You must, it means everything for me." Jack arched his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, Chamelea closed her eyes.

"I need my employer's help," she said slowly," To bring back the ones I lost!"

"Then ones you lost?" Jack asked, and Chamelea nodded.

"My two children," she explained. Jack opened his mouth slightly.

"My husband died, leaving me with only my two sons left for me to love," Chamelea said," Yes, I got married and had children, even though I'm just 19."

"Let me show you," Chamelea said," I activate Dark Memory, which lets me add a card from my graveyard to my hand." As she said that, an image appeared around them. It showed Chamelea in a dark green dress, sitting on a chair, reading a book, a door then opened, and two young boys that looked at the age of five ran in, they both wore green shirt and pants, one wore a name tag that said "Cal", and another that said "Rick".

"Mommy!" they both yelled, as they jumped into Chamelea's lap. She smiled.

"Well, what has you two so excited?" Chamelea asked, hugging both of them.

"We just got some cards!" Cal said excitedly, pulling a Duel Monsters card from his pocket, while Rick did the same thing. One of them was Copycat, the other was Opti-Camouflage Armor.

"We want you to have them!" Rick said, as they handed them to their mother.

"But you found them," Chamelea said with a smile.

"But you could use them in your deck!" they both said. Chamelea smiled brightly, as she hugged both of her children tightly.

"I don't deserve children like you two," she said peacefully.

Jack watched this all in shock.

"What happened?" he asked, Chamelea's eyes were shut the whole time.

"Its too painful to talk about," she said," So just continue watching!" The image changed to a hospital, with two beds, one with Cal, the other with Rick, Chamelea sat in between, holding both of their hands. Rick turned to her.

"We'll be alright, right Mommy?" he asked weakly. Chamelea tried to smile, but tears were welling in her eyes.

"Yes, I promise," she insisted, wiping some tears.

"Pinky promise?" Cal asked, just as weakly, as the family all did it. The image changed again, two show a graveyard in the rain, and Chamelea collapsed in front of two of them.

"I'm sorry, my babies!" she sobbed," I promised you would be okay, please forgive me!" She continued crying, as people in the background watched sadly.

The image faded, and Jack took a deep breath.

"You see now?" Chamelea yelled," I need to beat you, in order to fulfill the promise I made my children! And the person who hired me will help!" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think I'll hold back," he said. Meanwhile, the handler was watching.

"I'm counting on that," he said passively. 


	8. Copied Part 2

Copied Part 2

The rest of the team was looking for Jack, with Carly in her car riding next to them.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Aki asked. Carly opened her mouth to yell "yes", but Yusei beat her.

"I don't think so, Jack's ego is the size of the Crimson Dragon, he probably just ran off to let off some steam," he explained.

"There he is!" Carly said, pulling out her camera. The others turned to see Jack and a woman with a helmet shaped like a chameleon head in a camouflage colored jumpsuit in the middle of a duel.

Watching the duel from his post, the snake handler watched as the mamba was pinned by the king snake, and was losing the battle.

"Strange," he remarked," Very strange."

Back in the duel, Jack was in a terrible position, he had to much pride to sacrifice his Red Demons Dragon to get rid of Copycat, but if he didn't due something this turn, he would lose for sure.

"I draw!" Jack declared," I place one card facedown, and I end!"

"Really?" Chamelea sneered," I figured you would have something planned, but I've been wronged before!" She drew her next card and grinned. She stared at the sky. _Just wait a little longer my children_ she thought.

"Now Copycat, attack him directly!" she ordered," Absolute Powerforce!" Copycat shot out his attack, and it aimed got ready to collide with Jack.

"I activate my Trap! Negate Attack!" Jack said, and the attack was neutralized.

"Stalling never got anyone anywhere," Chamelea said," I play two cards facedown."

"If Jack can't draw something he can use, he'll lose!" Crow cried. Jack drew his card, and looked at it. He smiled.

"It's time I eliminated that accursed excuse for a monster!" Jack declared," I activate Stop Attack!"

"Oh great," Chamelea groaned.

"Yes, it is very great, for me," Jack said with a smirk," Now your Copycat switches!" The monster took a defensive pose.

"Now Red Demons Dragon, destroy it!" Jack ordered, and that's just what the dragon did, and it blew Copycat away. Chamelea glared. _Look's like you two will have to wait just a teensy bit longer_ she thought.

"I activate my Trap, Mirror of Reincarnation!" she yelled," This lets me summon another monster straight from my hand, buts it level has to be lower than the monster that just destroyed the old one! I summon my Dark Chameleon **(2000/1300)**!" A dark colored chameleon took form with a screech.

"What is that monster supposed to due?" Jack demanded as he ended his turn.

"Win me this duel," Chamelea answered," And get my kids back! I then normal summon Great Mimic **(0/0)**, which lets me choose a monster on the field, and increase this monster's level by half the another monsters! I halve Dark Chameleon's!" Dark Chameleon's level dropped to 3, while Great Mimic's turned into 4.

"That's a Tuner monster!" Sherry said in shock.

"I now tune my Great Mimic with my Dark Chameleon!" Chamelea yelled. Great Mimic flashed multiple colors before turning into the 4 stars.

"_The ancient powers that lay hidden in the trees will now crawl into the light!_" Chamelea chanted," _The colors shall now flash in all the glory! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Chameleon Lord_** (2700/2000)**_!_" From a flash of light, a humanoid chameleon took form. It had green style scales with red stripes along the long curled tail, wore dark green armor, and held twin daggers. Jack sneered.

"What can those attack points do against my dragon?" he asked. It was now Chamelea's turn to smile.

"Glad you asked," Chamelea said," Why don't you attack, and find out?" Jack smiled.

"With pleasure!" he declared," Absolute Power Force!" The dragon shot its huge orb of fire, but something unexpected happened, Chameleon Lord disappeared.

"WHAT THE!!??" Jack roared.

"The effect of my lizard," Chamelea explained," When you attack it, Chameleon Lord camouflages, meaning he could be any of my monster zones! And don't think about not attacking at all, since as long as he's on the field, my opponent must attack!"

"Don't tell me, I have attack one of them, and there's a chance I could miss," Jack moaned.

"That, and if you pick wrong you take 300 points of damage," Chamelea said. Jack cringed.

"Trust your instincts!" Rua and Ruka yelled together.

"I attack the zone in the middle!" Jack declared, the dragon breathed a jet of fire, but when the smoke faded, there was nothing.

"Swing and a miss!" Chamelea shot back," Now you know what's going to happen!" Chameleon Lord then materialized in front of Jack, and slashed him with one of his daggers.

Jack: 700 LP

The king snake drove its fangs into the base of the mamba's neck.

"I end!" Jack declared.

"Well I pass!" Chamelea yelled.

"Why would she be doing that?" Rua asked.

"She can't attack, so she's waiting for Jack to attack, so that Chameleon Lord can have its effect activated," Crow answered.

"Red Demons Dragon, attack!" Jack ordered, and the dragon did that.

"Take your pick!" Chamelea snapped, and Chameleon Lord faded away.

"I choose the zone on the direct left!" Jack yelled, and he guessed it right.

"Yes, he got it!" Carly said joyfully.

"Say goodbye to your pet!" Jack sneered.

"I don't think so!" Chamelea said with a smirk.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"I activate my Trap, Chameleon Illusion! This lets me switch Chameleon Lord to another zone! And the damage is doubled!" Chamelea yelled," Unfortunately, I have to give up 1000 LP, but its a small price to pay to get my babies back!" Chameleon Lord then dashed from its place, and swooped into in front of Jack, and slashed him with both daggers.

Jack: 100 LP

The king snake was on the verge of killing the mamba.

"That went a tad fast, but I'll get much power," the handler commented.

"I end my turn," Jack said miserably.

"I won't prolong your suffering, so I pass," Chamelea sneered," Now move so I can win!"

Jack drew his card.

"If he draws the wrong card, he's going to lose!" Carly cried. Jack looked at his card.

"I equip Red Demons with Demon Impulse, giving him 1000 more points!" he yelled, and the dragon roared as the power surged through," Now attack the zone on the far right Absolute Power Force!" The dragon concentrated its attack, and struck forward. Chameleon Lord vanished into thin air.

"This is it," Yusei said.

"Its now or never," Aki commented.

As the dragon approached the zone, a miracle happened, that was the zone Chameleon Lord was in.

"What, that can't be!" Chamelea cried.

"It is!" Jack retorted. The dragon's fire collided with the chameleon, and turned it into complete nothingness.

Chamelea: 2700

The mamba shook off the the king snake and bit on the head.

"And now the effect of Demon Impulse, when an equipped monster destroys a monster, the destroyed monster's attack is dealt the opponent's LP!" Jack declared.

"No!" Chamelea cried.

"Yes," Jack responded. Red light shone from Red Demons Dragon, and it shot down towards Chamelea, who saw the smiling faces of her two kids.

"CAL!! RICK!!"Chamelea sobbed, tears streaming," I'M SORRY!!!" The attack went through. Chamelea cried as she was consumed in the black fire, and the image of Chameleon Lord flashed from her body. She went limp.

Chamelea: 0 LP

Jack skidded to a halt, and watched as Chamelea slowed down next to him. She looked emotionless and lifeless, yet she was alive. Jack stared at the sky.

"Glad to have that done," he commented.

In the lair, the black mamba finished swallowing the king snake. The handler arched his eyebrow, picked up the snake, and let it back into the water. Chameleon Lord's spirit, and by extension, Chamelea's soul floated into the monster carving. Unity of Shadows returned to the handler's hand.

"This might be a tad more difficult than I thought," he commented.

Later that day, Jack was kicked out of YET ANOTHER job.

"I just don't understand this people," he said proudly. His friends watched him.

"I just don't understand Jack," Sherry moaned.

"How can he win a duel like that, yet can't land a decent job?" Crow lamented. Yusei smiled.

"Maybe somethings aren't meant to change," he commented. Everyone save Crow and Sherry laughed at that.


	9. Poisoned Part 1

Poisoned, Part 1

The snake wrangler stirred up the water in the pool with one finger, trying to draw the serpents to the surface. He frowned.

"Strange, they are unusually quiet today," he mentioned. One, slender shape appeared in the water.

"Hmm." The man picked up the snake. It was a dark red cobra. He let it glide through his fingers.

"Her?" he questioned," Interesting." He looked into the pool, and saw Aki's image appear on it. She was riding on the highway in her D-Wheel, trying some new techniques.

"One of the two claws," he observed. Another shape came up. The man picked up it. It was a dark brown viper.

"How thematic?" he sneered. He looked into the water, and the image changed again, to Aki's opponent-to-be.

Aki moved down the highway, trying out new moves. She briefly broke her glance on the road to look at her deck.

_Flashback_

"_Unity of Shadows," Bruno read from the computer, as records from Yusei and Jack's duels came up._

"_What does it say?" Rua asked._

"_That's the thing, nothing!" Bruno mentioned," There are no records of this card at all."_

"_Probably a new model," Sherry said," I wouldn't be surprised if these people's employer is a wealthy card maker."_

"_Whatever it is, it is a card made against duelists like us," Yusei said," It prevents us from using Speed World 2 to our advantage. This means we have to start replacing our Speed Spells with normal Spells for the time being."_

"_But that's suicide!" Crow yelled," If anyone else challenges us to a duel, we won't be able to beat them!"_

"_I think escaping without going into a comatose state hold priority over our pride," Yusei said._

"_Jack Atlas will beat them even without the use of Speed Spells!" Jack boasted loudly._

_Flashback End_

Aki looked at her newly constructed deck with doubt. As a Turbo Duelist, this was completely betraying her own principles, but Yusei was right, their safety held priority in this situation over winning. She checked the time, it was pretty late and was dark, and decided it was time to head back to the garage.

She pulled in, and saw that the only other one there who was awake was Yusei, who was sitting at the computer reading something. She assumed Crow was collapsed in the loft somewhere, and she saw Bruno sleeping on the couch, and Jack had dozed off in his seat.

"Yusei!" Aki said to announce her presence.

"Aki!" Yusei responded with a smile. Aki sat down on a chair next to him.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"I've been considering a plan to counter the strategy used by those opponents Jack and I faced," Yusei answered," Although I'm not really studying strategy, as much as I'm trying to figure something out."

"What is it?" Aki asked.

"Don't you find it a tad convenient that these events coincided perfectly with the arrival of the Egyptian Gods, and that strange man named Shadi?"

"Are you implying that there could be a connection?"

"Yes!" Yusei answered," But no matter what? We'll be ready for it!" Aki smiled at Yusei. She then looked down.

"Yusei...," she began, Yusei paused and gave her a quizzical look," I just want you to know..." But she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"That I will be with everyone to support you!" she said happily. Yusei smiled back. Aki sighed on the inside, she lost another chance.

The next day, there was some news.

"A new tournament?" Ruka asked.

"Yes!" Crow said excitedly," The International League of Duelists!"

"When is it?" Rua asked.

"In two months," Bruno answered," It works like the WRGP, but instead, with 5 people!"

"That means Yusei, myself, Crow, Aki, and Sherry can participate!" Jack proclaimed.

"But what about those duelists who use those anti-Speed World spells?" Sherry questioned," We can't go to a tournament without Speed Spells!"

"For once, I agree with her, we'd be laughed out of the stadium!" Aki responded.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" Sherry hissed, glaring at Aki.

"You're ideas are seldom good," Aki answered, glaring right back, as electricity seemed to cackle between them. Yusei put his hand on both of their shoulders. Before he could even speak, both of them grabbed his hand and rubbed it against their faces.

Yusei sighed, as the two women started arguing again.

"There is a promotion party tonight!" Bruno said.

"We should attend," Yusei said, even those his hands were still being tugged on by Aki and Sherry.

And they did. Jack showed up in another overblown outfit, and got yelled at by Crow all over again.

Eventually, the stage lit up, and the MC took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he roared," We are here to celebrate the upcoming tournament, the ILD, the International League of Duelists!" The audience clapped, except for Jack, and Yusei.

"And, to give his regards, is none other than the sponsor and initiator, the world famous card maker and business man, a man simply known by a simple title, the Wrangler!" A tall man, so tall that he was at least a head taller than Jack, in a trench coat, and business suit under it took the stage. He was bald, and had long arms and legs, which seemed gangly in appearance, and broad shoulders. He had piercing, slitted, snake-like eyes that were the color of blood. As people applauded, some stopped, intimidated by the man.

Yusei was taken aback by this man's appearance and aura, which was dark and malicious. However, when the Wrangler took the mike, he gave a broad smile, though his eyes didn't agree with his mouth.

"My friends!" he spoke," This is not a show, this is quest! A quest to find the best team! I shall not rest till I find the duelists with the greatest strength! My wealth is not to serve me, but the greater force!" Everyone managed to shrug off their intimidation and applauded.

The Wrangler scanned the area, and saw the team. The Wrangler grinned as he made eye contact with Yusei. Yusei flinched, and he froze. _Those eyes... those dark, wicked eyes_, he thought to himself. As the Wrangler stared the duelist down, Crow put a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yusei managed to snap out of it.

"Yeah," he lied, he looked up, to see the Wrangler shaking hands with some other business men in the area, and being introduced. Yusei cringed, despite himself.

Suddenly, the windows burst as smoke poured in through the vents. The Wrangler smirked, as he seemed to vanish in the smoke. As people panicked, a D-Wheel exploded from the smoke.

It was bulky, and resembled a truck to a certain extent. It has four large pipes on both sides on the back, which spewed smoke. The front was narrower, making the D-Wheel triangular shaped. The rider wore a green and black jumpsuit, and a helmet that resembled a gas mask. He screeched up in front of the team.

He reached to his mouthpiece and squeezed the base with one hand, and there was a hiss as steam left the valves. He then reached behind, and more steam was released from more valves before he pulled it off. Under the mask was man with a bizarre scar forming a circle around his eye. He had a mohawk of dark hair through the middle of his head. The rest of his head was tattooed. He had a savage, wild looking face **(a little like Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach)**.

"These are the people I'm being paid to take down?" he questioned," How pathetic?"

"What did you say?" Jack yelled.

"Relax Demon Boy," the man said," The name is Trid **(there's a pun there)**."

"What's your problem?" Bruno demanded. Before Trid could answer, guards swarmed the area. Trid pressed a button on his runner, and soot spewed out of the pipes, taking the guards down.

"All I want is a duel," he said.

"Fine then!" Jack yelled," I, Jack Atlas, shall defeat you!"

"Actually, I've been assigned to take down Aki Izayoi," Trid said calmly. Aki blinked and pointed at herself.

"Me?" she questioned.

"I don't think there is anyone else who has this name in the area," Trid sneered. Aki was caught off guard, but Yusei put a hand on her shoulder, much to Sherry's anger.

"Go on," he supported with a grin. Aki looked at him and nodded with a smile.

On the Duel Highway, Trid and Aki were lined up.

"Are you ready to lose?" Aki hissed.

"I was about to ask you that," Trid responded. They cranked up and shot off.

"RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION!" they both roared.

Aki: 4000

Trid: 4000

"The first person 'round the bend goes first!" Trid said. Aki smirked as she accelerated. She pulled ahead of him.

The group watched the screen on their D-Wheels, Rua and Ruka watched from the screens on Yusei's.

"Look's like Aki is going first," Jack said.

Trid didn't look worried. He checked the wind, before grinning, and pressing a button on his control panel. Smoke then spewed from the pipes on the back, and the wind blew it forward. With his gas mask/helmet combo, he wasn't affected, but Aki was. She coughed and wheezed, and was forced back. Trid then accelerated, and passed her, taking the first corner.

"That's playing dirty!" Rua yelled.

"Literally," Ruka agreed.

"Looks like I go first," Trid said," And I play Unity of Shadows!"

_That card again_, Aki thought, cringing.

"He uses that card also!" Crow said.

"Well, Aki should be prepared," Yusei said.

Trid smiled.

"I then summon my Pollution Beast Toxic Bat **(1400/700)**!" he said. More smoke blew from the pipes, and from it, a black bat with red eyes, and smoking coming from its wings emerged.

"When this card is summoned, one Pollution Counter is placed on it," Trid explained, as a dark bubble seemed to soak into the bat," I play two cards facedown, and that's all."

"A weak monster in attack mode on his first turn, what is he planning?" Sherry thought out loud.

Aki drew, and looked at her card.

"I play the Spell Card, Rose Curtain!" she said," This lets me play a card with 'Rose' in its name, although its level has to be under 5! I summon my Rose Fairy!" The tiny sprite took form.

"I then sacrifice it to summon my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" she said," Then I activate Rose Flare! This lets me remove one card in my hand from play to destroy a monster on your side of the field! I remove Black Rose Witch, to destroy your Pollution Beast Toxic Bat!" She pointed, as the spirit of Black Rose Witch seemed to spear through the bat.

"Now I attack directly with my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" she said, as the burning monster struck forward.

"I'm afraid not!" Trid responded," I activate my Trap, Pollution Elimination! I can remove a Pollution Beast in my hand from play, in exchange, I end the Battle Phase!" Aki frowned.

"I end by playing card facedown ," she said. Trid smiled.

"My turn!" he said," And Toxic Bat's effect activates! When it is destroyed by an effect, I can add it to my hand." He drew the card again.

"I then activate Toxic Retribution! I can only activate this card the turn after I remove a Pollution Beast from play, this lets me summon the same card again, though I have to give up 300 LP."

Trid's LP: 3700

"Return, Pollution Beast Minor **(1200/1600)**!" he yelled, as a boar like monster with a ridge of smoke going down its back charged onto the field. It had black, chipped tusks, and hooves that seemed to emit smoke.

"That's a Tuner Monster!" Aki cried.

"Very observant," Trid sneered," Now I summon my Toxic Bat!" The bat returned.

"Now I tune my two Pollution Beasts together!" The boar turned into three stars, as the Synchro Summon was performed.

"Synchro Summon!" Trid roared," Come forth, Pollution Beast Acid Fiend **(2100/2200 Lvl 7)**!" More smoke breathed from the pipes, as a slimy, five fingered hand with a black, slimy arm reached from it. Another one emerged. Then, a huge, shapeless monster made completely of black sludge pulled itself from the smoke. It had glowing red eyes with orange circles in the center. It formed a mouth from the sludge, and let out a great roar.

"But its attack is lower than my Amaryllis!" Aki noticed.

"I know," Trid said," That is where my Acid Fiend's effect comes in, but first, I activate my Pollution Selection! This lets me add one Pollution Counter onto my monster for every Pollution Beast in the graveyard." Two bubbles appeared on the Fiend's forehead.

"Now, by removing one Pollution Counter, I can remove one card on your side of the field from play!" Trid said, pointing to Amaryllis. The Acid Fiend then reached forward, and clenched its fist around Amaryllis. When the fist unclenched, it revealed the Amaryllis was no more.

"No, Acid Fiend, attack her directly!" Trid ordered, pointing. The fiend, spewed a wave of acid, which approached Aki.

"Trap Activate!" she yelled," Rose Barrier!" A cloud of petals appeared to defend.

"Not yet, because I activate my own Trap, Acid Away!" Trid yelled," This prevents my Pollution Beasts from being affected by Spells or Traps for the rest of the turn!" The acid, ate away at the petals, and the Trap was reset.

The acid swallowed Aki as she screamed.

Aki's LP: 1800

"She lost over half her LP in just one turn!" Yusei cried.

Aki panted as she looked up at the monster and Trid. Trid had a dark smile. Aki then sensed something, and looked at her deck. It was almost as if her cards, were... dying.

"Do you feel it?" Trid hissed.

"What?" Aki asked.

"Your deck," he answered," My toxins are eating away at them, your plants are beginning to succumb to my Pollution. By the time this duel is over, all that will be left are empty shells of what your cards once were!" Aki gasped, and looked at her deck, the monsters were screaming as they were poisoned.

She shut her eyes in despair, and when she opened them, all she was the Acid Fiend looming over her.

**(alright, I'm going to say that I do not take credit for the Pollution Beast monsters, and all that credit belongs to another author and creator)**


	10. Poisoned Part 2

Poisoned Part 2

Aki was backed into a corner. Trid had her at his mercy with his Pollution Beast, and his LP were more twice as much as her own. Not to mention that her deck was slowly dying from be poisoned by the pollution. Her friends watched on.

From his lair, the dark man watched the duel go on. The viper was easily beating the cobra.

"Curious?" he drawled.

Aki tensed as she heard her cards screaming agony.

"I end my turn by activating this," Trid said with an evil grin," Pollution Selection, which adds a Pollution Counter to every monster I summon in any way. And a little bonus about my Acid Fiend, whenever it deals battle damage, another Pollution is placed on it!"

Aki cringed as she drew her card. She looked at the field, she had one card facedown, and Trid already knew what it was, and no monsters. Trid had no cards facedown, but his Acid Fiend looked like all he currently needed.

Aki took a deep breath, in a failed attempt to compose herself.

"I summon Lord Poison in defense mode," she said," I play another card facedown, that's all."

"How desperate?" Trid said, as he drew," I pay 700 LP to normal summon my Pollution Beast Atomic Tyranno **(2000/1000)**!"

Trid's LP: 3000

A black Tyrannosaurus with glowing green blotches erupted from the smoke, and began running along side the Acid Fiend.

"Now I activate my Acid Fiend's effect!" Trid said," I remove one Pollution Counter to remove your Lord Poison from the game!" Acid Fiend reached forward, to consume Lord Poison.

"If that card goes, Aki will be helpless!" Rua exclaimed.

"I activate my Trap! Plant Defense! This prevents Plant Type monsters from being affected by monster effects for the rest of the turn!" Aki said quickly. Lord Poison glowed green, before Acid Fiend's hand was forced back.

"You still have that Rose Barrier card," Trid said," so I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Aki hissed as she drew.

"I summon my Twilight Rose Knight!" she said," Then I tune my two monsters together!"

The classic Synchro summon took place.

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!_" she chanted, as the massive dragon took form.

"Black Rose Dragon has higher attack power!" Rua said happily.

"I then remove my Lord Poison to reduce your Acid Fiend's attack power to 0!" Aki proclaimed as the dragon reached forward with her vines, and latched onto the Acid Fiend

"Now, attack! Black Rose Flare!" Aki commanded, as her dragon breathed a stream of black fire that swallowed the Acid Fiend, destroying it. However, Trid's LP were untouched.

"What!"

"I activated my Trap card, Pollution Defense! This lets me sacrifice a Pollution Beast to reduce all damage to nothing!" Trid said as he pointed to the melting Atomic Tyranno, before it shattered.

"I end my turn," Aki said.

"I draw," Trid said," And I pay another 700 LP to summon Pollution Beast Trash Scorpion **(1700/900)**!" From a pile of trash, a large, black scorpion with a skull face and mandibles erupted. Its eyes glared on Aki as filth dripped from its stinger.

"What good is that?" she demanded.

"I then activate the Spell, Pollution Rip! If I have two more more Pollution Beasts in my graveyard, I can Special Summon another Pollution Beast, and I choose my Pollution Beast Oil Snake **(1600/800)**!" From a pool of oil, a large snake with oily skin and black scales emerged.

"Its attack is still too low!" Aki said.

"Patience," Trid said," I play two card facedown, and I end."

"Good then," Aki said as she drew," Now, I attack your Oil Snake with my Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon spewed some more fire.

"I activate my Trap!" Trid said," Pollution Draw! This lets me summon my Pollution Beast Decoy **(200/400)** from my deck automatically! However, it costs me 1000 LP!"

Trid's LP: 2700

A skeletal being with smoke inside the bones emerged from the filth.

"I then activate its affect, which by removing one Pollution Counter, it becomes the target of your attack, and Battle Damage becomes 0!" The zombie jumped into the way of the attack, and took it.

"I end my turn," Aki hissed.

"Perfect," Trid sneered as he drew and smirked," I now summon my Pollution Beast Summoner **(1400/1200)**!" A skeleton emerged from the smoke with a tattered robe made out of filth.

"I then activate his effect, I discard one card to summon a Pollution Beast from my deck!" Trid said," Now come forth, Pollution Beast Smog Dragon **(2200/1100)**!" The zombie wizard raised his hands, and a whirlwind of smog appeared, and from it, a dragon with wings made out of smog emerged. It roared.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Toxic Swap!" Trid proclaimed," I sacrifice my Pollution Beast Summoner, to bring back my Toxic Bat!" The Summoner burst into smoke, as the Toxic Bat soared out of it.

"Behold, all the Pollution Beasts!" Trid roared as the four monsters took up ranks," And I end with one card facedown!"

Aki looked on in horror at the four monsters of filth. She heard the sound of her cards dying from the exposure, and even Black Rose Dragon appeared weak. Aki began to feel her will fading, but she tightened her face as she felt the wind.

"Not yet!" she yelled," Attack, Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon charged forward, but Trid smirked.

"Trap activate! Toxic Curse! When there is a Pollution Beast in the removed from play zone, you can't attack this turn!" he said. Aki hung her head in despair.

"I...I... end," she finally said weakly.

"He's beginning to get to her," Yusei said.

The viper had a strangle hold on the cobra.

"How strange?" the man said.

"Fine then, I shall end this here!" Trid proclaimed," Now, I call forth, Pollution Beast Symbiote!" A small glob of sludge emerged in the center of the monsters.

"I then activate another Toxic Swap!" he said," I exchange my Trash Scorpion to bring back Pollution Beast Minor!" The scorpion burst into ash as the boar charged onto the field.

"Then I play Filth Drainage!" he said," This lets me sacrifice another Pollution Beast to increase my LP by its lvl times 100! I sacrifice Oil Snake!" The serpent was destroyed.

Trid's LP: 3200

"I then play Filth Waste!" Trid continued," This lets me sacrifice one Pollution Beast to increase my LP by 300! Begone Toxic Bat!" The bat was destroyed.

Trid's LP: 3500

"And now the end!" Trid yelled," I tune my Pollution Beast Minor with my Pollution Beast Symbiote and Pollution Beast Smog Dragon!" A classic Synchro Summon took place.

"_The poisons of industry swallow the earth, destroying the weak, and stripping the world of life! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Pollution Beast, Chemical Hydra_ **(0/0)**!" Trid chanted. The smoke from his D-Wheel began to swirl together in a massive tornado, as two wings with dark grey scales took form. Two massive claws dripping with smile emerged as well. A long tail tipped with a stinger appeared. Finally a large, snake-like head emerged from the smoke. It had a plume of smoke, glowing red eyes, and slime dripping down its neck. At the base, was a pool of black muck.

"What good are zero attack points?" Aki asked.

"Those stats won't be staying," Trid said," Because I activate Industrial Revolution! Now, for every Pollution Beast, save Minor and Summoner, in my graveyard, my Chemical Hydra gains a Pollution Counter!"

"How many of those does he have in his graveyard?" asked Rua as he started counting on his fingers.

"I think its eight," Ruka said.

"And my Hydra gets 400 attack points for every Pollution Counter on it!" Trid loudly stated.

"That's 3200 attack points!" Crow said with horror. The hydra roared as eight more heads burst from the muck, giving it nine heads in all.

"Oh no!" Aki cried.

"Yes!" Trid said," Now my beast, attack, with Environmental Ruination!" Each head spat a stream of sludge at Black Rose Dragon, which melted the dragon away.

Aki's LP: 1000

She cringed and felt weak as her monsters continued to die.

"I end my turn," Trid said evily.

"I draw!" Aki said as she drew, but nothing. She looked at her hand desperately, but nothing.

"I end!" she said.

"Yes, yes you do, and did I forget to mention that during my Main Phase, my Chemical Hydra gets two more Pollution Counters?" Trid said as he drew. Two more heads appeared on the Hydra, as its attack rose to 4000.

"Now my monster, attack directly!" Trid ordered, as the hydra spat its sludge.

"I activate Rose Barrier!" Aki said. A cloud of petals blocked the attack.

"Pathetic!" Trid sneered," I end."

Tears began to form in Aki's eyes.

_Yusei, help!_ she begged in her mind, as she started to cry. She looked as the eleven headed Hydra loomed over her.

_Aki!_ she heard in her mind, and she looked up. She was flying through space of sorts with her typical dress on. She saw Yusei up ahead, holding his arms out. She smiled weakly, still with tears, as she jumped to him, to land in those arms.

However, she woke, and then she drew. It was Pot of Greed.

"Well, then," she said, as she drew, she looked at the card," I play Black Rose Vengeance! This lets me bring back Black Rose Dragon, though it can't attack!" Black Rose Dragon returned. However, it began to cower under the massive strength of the Chemical Hydra.

Aki, started to cry again.

"Aki!" she heard Yusei's voice, and saw his face on the screen," Don't lose!" She gasped. Those two words. They struck something in her heart. She cringed as she felt her arm beginning to burn, as the mark activated.

The other's marks activated.

Aki smiled, as she blinked the tears away.

_As long as he is by me, I will never lose!_ she thought with a smile. Her mark faded, as did the others.

"The mark!" Jack said.

The symbol of the Crimson Dragon united together, on Aki's back.

"All our marks have gone to Aki!" Yusei said. Aki closed her eyes.

"I can feel it," she said," Everyone's feelings, our bonds!" She then saw the top card on her deck glowing, as she drew it abruptly.

"Now, I activate my Rose Clone! This lets me summon a Rose Clone Token!" Aki cried, as a small rose appeared.

"Now, I can call forth Savior Dragon!" she proclaimed as she summoned the tiny dragon.

"Now, I tune my monster's together!" she screamed. Savior Dragon turned into light and swallowed the Rose Clone Token, and Black Rose Dragon.

"_The dying rose shall feel the power of the shining star! Thus allowing it bloom yet again!" _Aki chanted_," Synchro Summon! Bloom for the first time, Savior Rose Dragon _**(3500/2900)**_!"_

From the light, a huge dragon appeared. It was similar to Black Rose Dragon, but it was more humanoid, and it two pairs of wings. It had long legs, and a long neck, with a ridge of petals going down its neck. It had a crown of sorts made out of rose petals on its head, which resembled Black Rose Dragon's head. On its shoulders were golden spines, and there was a golden ring around its neck. It hand a long whip-like tail, and four vines coming out of its back. It was massive, being bigger than the Chemical Hydra.

"What!" Trid cried at the sight of the massive dragon.

"Aki's summoned a new monster!" Yusei said.

The cobra wrestled off the viper and managed to turn the tables.

"It might be tough," Trid said, though he didn't sound convinced," It can't stand up to my Chemical Hydra!"

"That might be true, but I activate my monster's effect!" Aki said," Once per turn, I can destroy all face down cards on your field! Now, Rose Storm!" Savior Rose Dragon beat its wings, destroying Trid's facedowns.

"And now, once per turn, I can also reduce one of your monster's attack power to 0!" Aki said pointing," Behold, Rose Vengeance!" The dragon let loose it vines, as it latched onto the Chemical Hydra, reducing its attack to 0.

"No, I lost!" Trid cried," I don't lose!"

"You just have," Aki responded," Now, Savior Rose Dragon, attack Pollution Beast Chemical Hydra! Black Rose Nova!" Savior Rose Dragon swooped forward, and struck through Chemical Hydra, causing the monster to melt away into mud, and it spilled over Trid.

Trid's LP: 0

"NO!" Trid cried as his body was consumed by black fire, and the image of Chemical Hydra soared out of it. His body went limp, as his D-Wheel skidded to a stop.

Savior Rose Dragon swooped through the air, and erased the poisons, cleansing the air, before it faded away.

Aki took a deep breath as she took off her helmet, and saw Yusei and others approaching.

"Aki!" Yusei said as he pulled up.

"Yusei," Aki said with a smile. Sherry gave Aki the stink eye, but the other girl ignored it.

The man in the temple watched the red cobra kill the viper. He smiled, as he let the cobra back into the water.

"Perhaps its time," he said, as he dipped his finger in the water.

Suddenly, Trid's body shifted, as he stood up but his upper body still was limp. His eyes were lifeless.

"What?" Jack said as everyone flinched.

"Are you okay?" Yusei approaching.

"Trid is no more," Trid said," I am his hirer."

"His hirer?" Rua asked.

"I am the true puppet master," the man said, controlling Trid's body," The true owner of Unity of Shadows." Yusei frowned.

"Well, what do you want?" he demanded.

"Your souls."

"Our souls?"

"Yes, your souls, all you of you posses powerful souls, with great power," he said," I need that power, to achieve my goals!"

"So you use innocent people to attain them?" Sherry snapped.

"Necessary sacrifices."

"You are a monster," Yusei hissed.

"Such a thing is in the eye of the beholder," the man said," But I have said enough. But remember my name, Pitch!"

"Pitch?" Jack questioned, but Trid's body collapsed, as he went back into a comatose state.

The group stared at the sky, knowing that this was only the beginning.


End file.
